Halloween
by BipolarPenguins
Summary: Sakura is haunted by a recurring nightmare that ends in a tragedy. But what will she do when her nightmare becomes reality? [Oneshot]


_Sakura woke up screaming. She'd had that dream again, the one where she'd been trapped in a tall dark tower, with nowhere to go but up. Like always, she'd start ascending the stairs, one foot at a time, her heart hammering a static rhythm in her chest. The stairs always seemed to stretch on forever, it always seemed years had past in her dream. Then the stairs would stop, and she would face a large oaken door. Slowly, she'd reach out for it, but it would open before she touched it, it's large, rusted hinges squeaking. She'd step into the room and look around. It was a circular room made of stone, bare except for a fireplace on the wall facing the door. Always, there'd be a boy standing in front of the fire, his back to her. At the sound of the door, he'd turn around. __Sakura was always stunned with his beauty in her dreams__. Wavy chocolate brown hair, and brilliant amber eyes, flecked with gold that seemed to reflect the fire from the fireplace. He'd stare at her with solemn eyes and say "I was foolish when I was alive. I ran off to war and died trying to be a hero. Died before I could love, before I could know a woman's touch. Will you come with me, to this dismal world, and let me learn to love?" And then everything would go dark until all Sakura could see was the boy's, no, not boy but man's, glowing amber eyes. It would become cold, and all senses would flee from her body until all she could feel was the chilling feel of a blade against her throat..._

"Come **on** Sakura!" Tomoyo, her best friend, whined, as she pulled Sakura towards the haunted house, "It's Halloween! Time for candy, boys, and haunted houses!"  
Sakura looked at the large mansion with some apprehension, "I don't know Tomoyo. I don't really feel like going tonight."  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Come **on**! You love haunted houses! Let's go!" and she ran off towards the haunted house. Sakura took a breath. _You're just being paranoid_, she told her self, _There's nothing to be scared of_, and ran after Tomoyo.  
She entered the large doors of the mansion, spooky Halloween music playing from hidden speakers.  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura called, "Tomoyo, where are you?"  
Sakura wandered around, until she spotted a semi-hidden door in the darkness. Her curiosity piqued, she walked through the door, and came to face a long stairway, its top hidden in shadows. Immediately Sakura remembered her dream, and with a growing fear turned to run out the door, only to have it slam in her face. The fear unmanageable now, Sakura screamed and pounded at the door, tears forming rivers across her face. Sobbing, Sakura realized it was locked, and there was only one-way to go..._up_. Sakura went up the stairs, and, just like her dream, it seemed to stretch into infinity. The oaken door appeared, and Sakura felt her fear clawing away at her, like some savage animal. The only thing different about the journey this time was she could remember the end of the dream. Which would ironically be the end of her life, too. The door opened, and the man turned to face her. "I'm glad you could make it, love. I hope you like it here", he said, "After all, you'll be here for eternity."

_THE DAILY TIMES  
GIRL KILLED IN HAUNTED HOUSE  
Yesterday, October 28, 2301, 17-year old Sakura Kinomoto was found dead at the top of the Haunted House at the Tomoeda Halloween carnival last night. She was found with her throat slit, and the murder weapon laying next to her. Police are baffled to whom the murder could be. The fingerprints that were on the murder weapon matched those of the Syaoran Li, who died 100 years ago, fighting in World War III. The police have not been able to come up with a theory yet, but there are rumors circulating that say the spirit of Syaoran, who used to own the mansion until it was given to the Historical Houses Club after his death, haunts the house waiting for his lover, Cherry Avalon, who looked similar to the late Sakura Kinomoto..._


End file.
